pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ditto's Clever Transformations!
Transcript Elizabeth is playing on her phone at her house when a nearby book suddenly has a face. Elizabeth: AHHHHH!!!! Ditto: It's just me! Elizabeth: Don't scare me like that. Manaphy: Look, another Manaphy! Ditto bursts out laughing, which immediately causes it to transform back. Lele and Elizabeth's mom are making dinner, while Anna is doing a Gym battle at the Gym. Elizabeth's mom (Flora): Let's hope Ditto doesn't turn into a piece of broccoli and accidentally get eaten. Elizabeth: I know, mom. Rotom and Elizabeth are watching Alolan Detective Laki while Manaphy and Phione are chilling in a big fishtank made just for them. Ditto is playing chess with Lele's Togekiss. The Transform Pokémon turns itself into a Togekiss. Togekiss: Wings make it harder to grab stuff, you know. Outside, three Minccino are floating by the window, observing them. Ditto turns into a chess piece and moves itself on the board. Next, it turns into Laki and tries to impersonate him. Rotom: Now you're Laki. Next Ditto transforms into the family pet, Bounsweet. Rotom: Can I eat you?! Don't Bounsweet taste delicious? Ditto: No thanks. Elizabeth screams when she sees a copy of her in front of her. Flora: That was funny. Lele: She screams whenever she sees Ditto transformed into anything that isn't a Pokémon. Next Ditto turns into a Goldeen and jumps in the fishtank with Manaphy and Phione. Zoroark turns into a Tympole. Bounsweet: That fishtank looks lively alright. Flora: Everyone, dinner's ready. Everybody comes running to the kitchen the second they heard that. The door opens and three small guests who Flora invited for dinner come floating in. Elizabeth: Oh, hi Minccino! Flora: I invited them over for dinner. Ditto transforms into a plate. Elizabeth: Ditto, don't turn into food because somebody might accidentally eat you. Then Ditto turns into a Gengar and hides in their shadows. Rotom: Very funny. Minccino #1: I've seen you all before. Minccino #2: Cinccino gave us permission to come. Ditto turns into Akeno, Flora, Minccino and then a fork. Rotom: Ditto, don't be so hyper. Elizabeth: Rotom, that's my job, not yours. Phione: Ditto loves to transform. Flora: I can see that. Minccino #3: Every time we leave the Paradise we have to let Cinccino know and if we're not back by dusk, we'll be in trouble. Anna: So basically you have a curfew? Minccino #2: Yeah. Later, a not-so-happy looking Minccino flew over to the three Minccino. Minccino: You still aren't back yet and Cinccino was worried sick. Minccino #2: Oh yeah Elizabeth still felt depressed. Rotom: Think about something else. Minccino #3: Until next time, Elizabeth. Elizabeth: Until next time. They fly back to their home. Characters Humans * Elizabeth * Akeno * Josie * Lele * Flora * Citizens of Hau'oli City * Laki (on TV) * Ultra (Storybook) Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Ditto (Elizabeth's) * Phione (Storybook) * Zoroark (Josie's) * Aipom (Anna's) * Togekiss (Lele's) * Smeargle (Laki's; on TV) * Cutiefly (multiple) * Bounsweet (Flora's) * Minccino (Minccino Paradise's; ×4)